<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel Full by butterberet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676229">Feel Full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterberet/pseuds/butterberet'>butterberet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Spooning, Stress Fucking, soft???, they live together, theyre office workers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterberet/pseuds/butterberet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>juyeon and eric come home tired from work and lazily fuc and spoon and I think it’s soft</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>literally wrote this at like 4am in one sitting and I kept on falling asleep in the middle of writing it asdsjkdks<br/>Might be OOC and its unbeta-ed, but I dont want it on my phone anymore so might as well post it!</p><p>have fun!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“babe?”</p><p class="p1">“yeah!” it was rare to be home around the same time but when it was, it was always when one of them had to pull overtime, maybe both, “I just got here, just changing”</p><p class="p1">“bibimbap still in the fridge?”</p><p class="p1">“yuuup”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">at the dinner table</p><p class="p1">“hah...”</p><p class="p1">“mm...? anything specific or...?”</p><p class="p1">“no i’m just tired, long day”</p><p class="p1">“that makes two of us haha”</p><p class="p1">dinner passed by nonchalantly as small talk and the intermittent silence to avoid choking on said food were going on as usual. Now that they were full, they sat for a while until eric stood up to carry the dishes to the sink.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">as he was washing the dishes, “hey babe?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“mm?”</p><p class="p1">“can we do it tonight?” juyeon perked up at that, it was unconditional, “I know we’re both tired but...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Juyeon wasn’t gonna refuse but he wanted to know more, he asked, “...but?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ve been thinking about this for a while but... you know what cockwarming is?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“uhhh can’t say I do”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“it’s like spooning” juyeon nodded, “but you don’t pull out”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">juyeon couldn’t help being startled. People have said juyeon was unexpectedly innocent before, but Eric is the same even now. Not in the sense of not knowing, but just hesitating to admit or request, he’s outgoing and talkative and energetic so people assume he’s comfortable talking about sexuality, however it’s quite the opposite. not that he thinks it’s gross, more so it’s how he was raised. So when eric said the words “cock” and “dont pull out” in one sitting which juyeon could have put together one way of the other, it was a lot of different energy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ve just been feeling kind of... empty these days, not mentally just-it’s been a while since we-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yeah yeah! uhhh I’ll help you finish cleaning and we can take a shower together?” he couldn’t help but chirp at thebreeuest</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">eric smiled, the hesitation (and probably expected denial) disappeared, “sounds like a plan sexy”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">after washing the dishes and storing leftovers, the two headed to take a bath, they chose this apartment specifically so the bathroom and everywhere could fit both of them. It was just the two of them naked with some soft krnb music playing on a small speaker.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hey”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Juyeon was shampooing eric’s hair and helping him wash, it wasn’t often that eric wasn’t excited or anxious to clean, he must have been really tired, “mm?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“can we start now?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hm??”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">eric simply slid his hand behind him a little to rub lightly at juyeon’s crotch area</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“just let me rinse your shampoo off first, don’t want it in your eye” eric gave a look challenging if he actually didn’t want to, “I want it too babe”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">water splashed with bubbles and used shampoo following down the drain outside the bathtub.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">eric begins by turning around to kiss so so softly, the vibe today was something specific and they wanted to cherish it. there were pecks and little kisses with added licks to clean skin. his legs huggedjuyeon’s lower back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">eric begun to slowly stroke juyeon to semi-hardness</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">when it was deemed time, they took a break from kissing. eric turned around holding juyeon and as he lowered himself, “wait we need to prepare, I don’t wanna hurt you”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“it’s fine it’s fine”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“no, it’s not”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“no, no I mean it’s fine bc I prepared myself beforehand, I tried to act natural... I didn’t know what time you were gonna come home”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">juyeon just stared and lowered his eyes feeling a tad embarrassed for being so serious, “mm”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“focus, babe” eric guided juyeon’s tip to his hole and exhaled slowly at the slide. His thirst was being quenched, he couldn’t stop thinking about juyeon juyeon juyeon and being horny at work and how he hit that spot he wanted no one else to hit, “mmmm”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">eric simply sat to the hilt and slowly leaned back so he could lay his head on juyeon’s shoulder relishing his hole finally being filled after hours of sitting at the office. eric closed his eyes as juyeon stared and brought his hands to hug eric’s torso from behind resting on his tummy. eric put his hands on too and they begin intertwining their fingers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“...you feel so good, every single damn time”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">juyeon didn’t know what to say to that but it was hot? “you too... maybe it’s because you looveeee me” juyeon shit eating grin was showing and eric twisted his ass instead of a flick or slap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">they stayed there til the bath water got sm lukewarm, “I don’t want us to catch colds, let’s go to the bed?” eric, laying on top of juyeon like a chair, started moving and standing up, juyeon’s dick bounced out, he could the little gasp that released, he was comfy and it was smart to dry off and not just sit in the bathtub forever. they didn’t bother to put on clothes and fingers simply hooked on each other as they moved towards the bedroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">eric flopped the covers up and was the first to get on the bed, he laid on his side with his back facing juyeon, a hand said to his left cheek to push and lift so juyeon could gaping hole.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Juyeon took the cue angling and laying down like eric so he could guide his dick inside eric once more. he was slow and eric was full of warmth, moaning and exhale as he pushed in. Juyeon stopped moving as they got adjusted, they covered the party of 2 with the sheets/blankets/comforters and laid still with juyeon’s hands hugging eric torso, the same as earlier in the bathroom. they bodies wanted to be closer and closer. juyeon took a quiet exhale.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“you feel good babe always so perfect” juyeon kisses the lobe of his ear, “is it okay to move?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“mmhm”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">juyeon was slow and took his time, fuccing eric lazily but determinedly, “does it feel good?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">eric clenched his hole to confirm as his eyes were closed, little praises and phrases were whispered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">two bodies dripping with soft moans and exhales and whines bubbling from the bed in the center of the room. juyeon lightly kissed eric’s scalp, one that suffered through bleachings, and any part of eric he could as he did it. the pushes got faster and juyeon was near.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">erics hand reach over behind to tap juyeon’s leg, juyeon stopped breathing a little heavier,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“what’s wrong?” juyeon leaned forward as eric mumbled, “baby?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“mm don’t pull out... wanna warm your cock til morning”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“o h”</p><p class="p1">“let’s stay together okay? eric’s little whiny voice to insinuate things meant a lot to him, he emphasized with a long clench if his hole begging juyeon to stay in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“roger that, youngjae”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“pls never say ‘roger that’ ever again” it was a low laugh of endearment, comfortable silence and shallow thrusts of hips that brought juyeon towards the edge with eric clearly getting effected and needy. he reached one of the hands hugging eric to flick his wrist pumping erics dick.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Juyeon buried his head into the crook of eric’s neck and around his shoulder as he came inside, he groaned the whole while, juyeon’s whispers and sweet nothings and the warmth of the spill brought eric over the edge as he climaxed onto the sheets, they would need to wash again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“ah...” erics hole was twitching</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“feel good?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">eric hummed, “feel filled with your love,” before his face was silently moaning through his climax and his eyes had closed as he caught his breath from the stimulation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">eric could feel juyeon’s pulsating dick and it gave him what he needed, he could feel the cum squelch and drip out of his hole, most of it blocked by juyeon.. Juyeon’s mind post orgasm didn’t think. as he went to pull out like usual, eric opened his eyes and snuggled his ass back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“nn inside”</p><p class="p1">juyeon remembering slid his half slid out dick back in, causing it to plunge all the cum dripping out a little</p><p class="p1">juyeon plugged his hole back up with eric making sure to push and back it up as close as possible. they adjusted their spooning position as they fell asleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">this was love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!! and yes its cheesy rip</p><p>see yall soon, happy juric day!!! 1122!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>